The Deposit
"-You know, most people will never rob a bank." ''-"Tragic. More fun for rest of us though".'' The Protagonist and Rose in The Deposit. 'The Deposit' is the fourth mission in Entry Point. The mission occurs on 4/17/2015 (April 17). Overview The Deposit is a mission in which you go to a bank that a person named "Ryan" has located. The bank is known as the "Cincinnati Trust Bank". This specific bank hold records about Phoenix in its vault. You are the one who is going to hijack that bank and retrieve the information for Halcyon. Objectives Plan A - Find a key, find a code, and open the vault. The problem is heat sensors in the vault. If you can interrupt the power to the bank, the sensors will reboot, giving you a window to get into the vault. The Vault # Get the vault keycard. # Get the vault code. # Hack both of security stations. (Loud only) Plan B - Plan B is thermite - or as Rose has started calling it, 'the fun plan'. You can burn a hole into the vault, but this is a last resort. We've arranged an alternate extraction route in case things go loud. It Down # Retrieve the thermite. # Start the reaction. # Wait for the thermite. # Secure the package. Escape Stealth # Escape on the van with the objective. Escape Loud # Plant thermite in the lobby. # Wait for the thermite. # Escape with the objective. Extra Objectives ID The Target # Hack the account manager's computer (one # of the four offices). # OR search the bank records. Window of Opportunity A only # Sabotage the transformer. # Secure the target and exit the vault. (Extra loot is optional) Sensors Shutdown A only # Wait for Rose to examine the blueprints. # Drill the marked location. Tips * Search for the Manager in order to obtain the vault keycard (in Rookie) and code (should be wearing a blue tie and always appears to have gray hair, he/she can also be identified by seeing the name the NPC type is identified as by looking at them) * Make sure if your difficulty is Professional+ you interrogate the camera operators before knocking them out. * Be careful, both control room areas where the camera operators are located are restricted areas and entering them is trespassing, even with a guard disguise. * It is advised to try to disguise as an employee. Sure, you lose out on certain areas, but other guards won't get suspicious of you, making it easier to maneuver without being detected. * 'ID Target' makes the mission VERY easy since you will know which locker to drill/lockpick and not the entire vault. However, you need to search archives or hack the Manager computer to do it. It will tag the place where the package is. * When you open the vault, REMEMBER to sabotage the transformer or disable the sensors before walking in, otherwise, the alarm will trigger. If you sabotage the transformer, you will only have 40 seconds to retrieve the package, so it is advised that you ID the target if you choose to sabotage the transformer. * In order to disable the heat-detecting sensors on the vault permanently, search all the archives for blueprints. Rose will examine them and locate a special spot for you to drill. * Although stated further above, it is still possible to Solo-Stealth the deposit as an infiltrator. * A silent drill is useful if you got the blueprints so when you are drilling the special spot, nobody will hear you. Remember, drills are loud so if you are going to drill the special spot with a normal drill try to take out all the employees and guards and pray that the civilians outside don't get alerted by the noise of the drill. (Only Works On Rookie) * When the vault is opened, a guard will come to investigate so be prepared to take them down. * You can take out 2-3 guards by luring them into the alleyway. ** Do something suspicious in front of the camera down the stairs, then loop it or disable it. ** Interference Wait for the guard to go down the stairs and knock him out. ** Wait for both of the guards to go down the stairs and knock both of them out. ** Hide the bag(s) in the corner. ** Shoot the camera if you looped it originally, and knock out the second guard as they're walking down the stairs. ** Do not wear a disguise yet. ** Interference Do something suspicious in front of the other camera, then quickly loop it. Knock out the guard ONLY after he passes the dumpster, as the civilians will see if you do it earlier. * A Technician can be useful on mission because with the Engineer you can disable the heat sensors from the door behind the bank that leads to the basement/vault floor and with the Hacker, if you are going loud and have the keycard and the code, you can hack both computers to unlock the vault. * If you are going loud, It's just necessary to bring 1 or 2 Breaching Charges. Additionally, you may choose to blowtorch or lockpick the doors, or use the Keycard Scrambler on keycard doors. * If you are going stealth and carrying unconcealed weapons, put them in your equipment bag. That way, while trying to walk to the back, civilians will not see your weapons and thus will not become suspicious or raise the alarm when they see you. * When attempting a loud heist, if you have a hacker or someone with the prodigy perk, it is recommended to attempt "Plan A," as it will prevent the extra cash from being destroyed from the thermite blast. Trivia * The Deposit is the first story mission that Cishshato has released since Entry Point's creation. * The Deposit is the first mission that incorporates multiple disguises since Entry Point’s creation. * The Deposit was released on December 5th, 2018 in the form of "Public Early Access". * The Deposit was released with Rookie as the only playable difficulty. * On 12/12/18, Cishshato released Professional and Operative difficulties for The Deposit. * On 12/13/18, The Deposit came out of Early Access with Elite and Legend difficulties. * The mission takes place in Cincinnati. Category:Missions